f23fandomcom-20200214-history
U STOP HARCEREK 2: OSTRA ZABAWA NA POLANCE
Godzina 6.00. Pobudka. Zaprawa poranna, apel i na śniadanie. Stałem w kolejce zaspany, przede mną stały moje Panie – Pani Emilka i Pani Nikola. Nie tylko ja – wszyscy byli zaspani. Po chwili Nikola złapała ręką moje krocze i zaczęła je mocno ugniatać. Nikt nie zauważył, bo każdy myślał tylko o tym, aby się położyć. Westchnąłem cicho, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmieszki. – Dzisiaj o 2 w nocy na „naszą” polankę. – syknęła Nikola. – Tylko spróbuj się spóźnić. – Będę. – szepnąłem. Dzień minął szybko, zanim się obejrzałem, już była 22 i kładliśmy się do łóżek. Ustawiłem sobie budzik w zegarku na 1.45 i zasnąłem. A sen miałem piękny. Śniło mi się, że ze wszystkimi dziewczynami poszliśmy do lasu i ja byłem ich służącym, musiałem każdej lizać stópki i spełniać ich erotyczne fantazje. I nagle JEB! W środku snu nagle dzwoni budzik. – Kurwa mać – pomyślałem. Ubrałem się w krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i niebieski podkoszulek, a do kieszeni przełożyłem dwie paczki prezerwatyw (zawsze noszę ze sobą, na wszelki wypadek). O 1.55 byłem na miejscu. Po chwili pojawiły się Królowe. Ubrane całe na czarno. Bluzki czarne. Spódniczki czarne. A na stópkach miały takie same buciki: czarne szpileczki na bardzo wysokim obcasie z odkrytą stópką. Gdy stanęły przede mną, już miałem mówić „Hej”, ale one wystawiły do mnie swoje nóżki, a ja domyśliłem się, czego ode mnie oczekują. Położyłem się i ucałowałem paluszki obydwu dziewczyn. Nikola rzuciła na ziemię jakąś czarną torbę sportową. Usiadły na ziemi i jak gdyby nigdy nic, dziewczyny… zaczęły się całować. One się całowały, a ja leżałem jak głupi i gapiłem się na nie. Gdy spojrzałem pod spódniczkę Emilki, to zobaczyłem… jej wargi sromowe. To był uroczy widok. Spojrzałem do Nikoli – czarne stringi, ale sznurek wżynał się w cipkę, widziałem fragmencik różowiutkiej cipeczki, z której wypływał soczek. Po chwili Nikola zauważyła, co robię i zaczęła mnie kopać po twarzy, a nawet oberwałem szpilką w oko. Gdy w końcu mocnym kopniakiem spowodowała krwotok z mojego nosa, zawyłem z bólu, a z oczu poleciały mi łzy. Wyłem z bólu, w końcu Nikola strzeliła mnie z liścia i zatkała mi usta ręką. Dostałem jeszcze dwa razy w brzuch, w końcu wyrwałem się z jej uścisku, zacząłem całować bose stópki Królowej Nikoli w szpileczkach i błagać, aby przestała mnie torturować. Emilka, która dotychczas przyglądała się podeszła z tą sportową torbą, szepnęła coś Nikoli na uszko i zanim poszły w las, Emilka zawołała: – Siad! Czekaj na nas. Jak się poruszysz, pożałujesz. Zająłem swoją pozycję i czekałem na powrót moich słodkich Pań. Po chwili usłyszałem za sobą: – Piesku, zdejmij spodnie, wypnij się i co najważniejsze: cokolwiek się stanie, nie masz prawa się obrócić. – to krzyknęła Pani Emilia. – Ale się wypiął, a dziurkę jaką ma wąską, kocham takie – powiedziała Pani Nikola. Zapomniwszy o rozkazie, obróciłem się i oniemiałem. Nikola i Emilka miały na sobie seksowne stroje policjantek z pałkami i kajdankami u boku. Gdy Królowe zobaczyły, że złamałem rozkaz, skuły moje ręce i nogi, zawiązały oczy i usta opaską i zaczęło się. Zaczęły okładać mnie pałkami wszędzie: po rękach, plecach, głowie, brzuchu, tyłku i stopach. Nie mogłem przez opaskę protestować. Biły mnie tak przez 5 minut. W końcu przestały. Poczułem, jak któraś z Pań wpycha mi coś do ust jednocześnie czułem, jak coś mokrego jeździ (język?) po moim odbycie w końcu zrozumiałem: one mają strap-ony. Zacząłem się wyrywać, nie chciałem „stracić dziewictwa”. Skończyło się tylko pałowaniem. Do tego Nikola powiedziała: – Nie zasłużyłeś na nasze stopy, śmieciu. Potem Nikola położyła mnie na brzuchu i zaczęła chodzić i skakać po moich plecach w swoich szpileczkach. Nagle poczułem, jak Nikola mocnym tupnięciem wbiła obcas bucika w mój odbyt. Ból był nie do opisania. Emilka złapała mnie za włosy i zapytała: – Będziesz grzeczny? – Będę – wyjęczałem. – Dobry piesek Emilka podeszła do mnie ze swoim strap-onem i rzuciła krótką komendę: – Obrabiaj Zacząłem lizać od spodu jej jebadło, po chwili zacząłem powolutku zagłębiać główkę zabawki w moich ustach. Gdy to robiłem, moja Pani bez zbędnych ceregieli zaczęła gwałcić mnie w usta, dusiłem się. Gwałciła mnie przez pół minuty, potem pozwoliła mi przez 5 sekund oddychać i znowu. 30 sekund obciągania – 5 sekund przerwy, 30 sekund obciągania – 5 sekund przerwy i tak w kółko. Ale po chwili do zabawy przyłączyła się Nikola – to było straszne. Musiałem obciągać JEDNOCZEŚNIE 2 strap-ony o długości 25cm! Gdy nawilżyłem penisa Nikoli, ona podeszła od tyłu i gwałtownym ruchem weszła we mnie. Posuwała mnie tak szybko, że Emilka nie nadążała, aby sparować swoje ruchy z ruchami Nikoli. W końcu Emilka odpuściła sobie obciąganie, a ja, mając otwarte usta, zacząłem pojękiwać z bólu. Po chwili Emilce zaczęło coś cieknąć po nogach – była tak podniecona, że aż nie wyrabiała. Po chwili podbiegła do gwałcącej mnie Nikoli, szepnęła coś jej na ucho. Nikola od razu wyszła ze mnie i kazała się nie odwracać do tyłu. Po chwili poczułem mocny ból: Królowe JEDNOCZEŚNIE posuwały mnie w dupę. A te strap-ony miały 5cm średnicy… Jednak Emilka podeszła do mnie, wjechała w moje gardło i przez minutkę gwałciła mnie w usta. Jednak zaczęło znowu jej cieknąć, więc odpięła strap-ona, pociągnęła mnie za włosy do swojej cipki i kazała ssać. Więc ssałem. Wpychałem język do jej cipki, wykonując ruchy okrężne. Poczułem skurcze na języku. Królowa jęczała z rozkoszy. Doszła. Nikola wyszła ze mnie i powiedziała błagalnym tonem do Emilki: – Kochanie, przeleć mnie, błagam Emilka bez słów podeszła do Nikoli i zaczęła ją całować. Z języczkiem. Zdjęła jej górną część kostiumu i zaczęła ssać jej sutki. Nikola zamknęła oczy i zaczęła pojękiwać. Emilka gwałtownie weszła w swoją kochankę i zaczęła ją posuwać tak szybko, że po 40 sekundach jej Nikola doszła. Cały strap-on był w jej sokach, więc zaczęła go obciągać, by zlizać, co najlepsze. Po chwili obie spojrzały na mnie. – Co prawda, byłeś oporny, ale mamy dzień dobroci. Nikola, zaczynaj! – powiedziała Emilka. – A ja idę się przygotować – z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem zabrała czarną torbę i poszła w las…